


Mirrors~

by Ivy_growingonmywalls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oikawa tooru has a big dick, Oikawa’s a switch, Oral Sex, PWP, Post Timeskip, Praise Kink, Riding, i'm pretty sure that’s all but if not proceed with caution of spicy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_growingonmywalls/pseuds/Ivy_growingonmywalls
Summary: You and Oikawa Toru fuck after one of his games where he helps make the winning shot.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Mirrors~

The crowds were roaring loud in your ear, as was the sounds of the volleyballs slamming against the court's floors. The game was now on it's second set, Oikawa and his team having won the first set. If they won this one, they'd continue to the next round of the qualifiers. However, things weren't looking up for Argentina at the moment. South Korea had only been leading by one point, but they'd already long past the 25th, and were now nearing the 38th point. You sat up in your seat, biting your nails.  
Oikawa was in the front line at the moment, looking up at the net with sweat running down the side of his face. His hair was sticking to the sides of his head, his chest was rising up and down, a clear sign that he was tired. His eyes were focused solely on the ball. Even from where you were sitting, you could tell the only things running through his mind were the ball, the opposing team's spikers, and the Ace.  
You'd expected for South Korea to put up a fight, but they weren't letting up in the slightest.  
But knowing Oikawa, he definitely enjoyed the challenge.  
S. K. number 6 served the ball into the game. It flew over the net gracefully and fell to Argentina's libero, an unlucky move are S. K. part for sure. He hit it as if he’d done it a million times before, which you supposed he had. You watched the ball fall to Argentina's main setter who sent it up in the air. The spiker hit it over the net, landing it in an area that was left open. This brought the game to a deuce. Oikawa's team cheered loudly, as well as the supporters of Argentina.  
Argentina's 3 took up the next serve. He threw the ball in the air, leapt up, and slammed his hand into the ball, making it fly across the court. It flew through the air as the audience watched with bated breath. The ball fell into the other court, and dropped right next to the line. You stared at the ref, waiting for their call. The ref blew their whistle, and pointed to the spot, telling that the ball had been in, and that it would be counted as a point.  
Argentina got a break.  
You were even more stressed now.  
Number 3 was given the ball again. Again, he threw it up into the air, and hit it across the court. It flew into the S.K.'s side. Their number 12 connected it, and the ball soared into the air. 1 set it, and number 4 hit it over the net. Argentina’s number 2 dove for the ball, keeping it from hitting the floor. The ball went up and Oikawa started moving.  
Your breath hitched. Oikawa had told you before that when he was on the court, he'd sometimes see things happen in slow motion. While you didn't really understand it, you started to see it now. Your boyfriend was running slowly up to the net. The ball was passed around to a few players at the back of the court before it was sent to Oikawa. Cheers were raging through your ears but you didn't dare take your eyes off of the court. Oikawa got the ball, and your breath caught in your throat. You almost started choking but somehow you hadn’t yet.  
But what made you start to choke was when Oikawa made the next move.  
He did a dump. He barely tapped it. It was such a soft touch on the ball, and it was sent over the net. It fell to the ground and hit the floor. The sound of screams grew louder in your ears, and now your boyfriend's team was adding to those sounds.  
The next hour and half, maybe two, was a blur. Oikawa had gone to do something with his team for a while so you just waited for him. You went on your phone for that time, and eventually, the door to the back of the stadium flew open. The team stepped out one by one. They nodded towards you, and then your man stepped out. His hair was still sticking in certain areas to his face, so you assumed he was still sweaty, but when he stepped to you and wrapped his arms around your frame, he smelled clean. Like his normal scent of espresso.  
You looked up at him, and as if he could've read your mind, he quickly said, “Showered. I didn’t wanna come out to my little princess all sweaty.” You nodded, but he leaned down to your ear and continued, “But we're gonna get real sweaty real soon, darling.”  
You shuddered softly as he huffed out a laugh. You heard someone snickering in the background. Oikawa looked up and said something to his teammates. You didn't really care what it was though. You just stared up at his chocolate eyes, sparkling softly as he laughed at something someone had said.  
You thought it was weird how someone could look so innocent right now, but be such a monster in other places.  
He got into the car a moment after you did, and started it up. Soon you were driving home, looking out of the windows. The city lights looked so beautiful as you could feel the car switching lanes.  
“So, did you like the game?” Oikawa asked snapping you out of your trance.  
“What? Oh yeah! You played well,” you replied, looking at your boyfriend.  
Oikawa hummed and you went on. “South Korea looked really hard to play against.”  
“Yeah they were a challenge. But of course they couldn’t beat me,” he smirked glancing at you from the side of his eye.  
His side profile was illuminated by the headlights of other cars, and was suddenly showed by a bright red hue. You stared at him for a minute before you looked looked back out the window.  
“You know I wasn't kidding back there,” Oikawa stated not taking his eyes off of the road for a split second.  
“I'm sorry?”  
“I wasn't kidding that we're gonna get sweaty later. That you're gonna be screaming my name later. That I’m gonna pound you in front of our mirror so you can see how well I’m fucking you rough while my hands toy with your precious little body as you come undo-”  
“Oikawa did you not get everything out of your system before the game?” You laughed.  
You were flustered at the thoughts of what you'd done before his game. You'd had a quickie beforehand, which almost made him late to the game. You two had finished quickly however, and now he was saying he wanted to go at it again? And in front of your mirror at that. You'd never done something like that before, but you'd be lying a little if you said that it didn't make your core twist at the thought of it. You'd been lost in thought for a while and suddenly you'd realized that the car had passed the light. Also, Oikawa was staring at you with narrowed eyes and a smirk.  
“Nah princess. If anything,” he continued, lowering his tone, “it made just to want you more. It made me just want your trembling body in my arms, your hole clenching around mine, all the more. Your precious little moans in my ear.”  
The car pulled up into the hotel where you had been staying at. You looked up at the entrance, and then looked back to Oikawa. He unbuckled his seatbelt, reached over and unbuckled yours, then leaned closely to you, his smirk never leaving his lips.  
“That's only if you wanna though.”  
You stared at him, feeling a smile crawl onto your face. You leaned in, placed a firm kiss on his lips, before whispering against his lips, “I do.”  
The next moment happened so fast. Oikawa and you got out of the car at the speed of light and all but ran inside. Speeding down the hallway, getting odd looks from the staff working there. You didn’t care tho. He jammed his finger into the up button for the elevator, then turned his attention back to you. His eyes had darkened so much they were almost black at that point. The ringing of the elevator pulled the two of you away from your thoughts however, and your boyfriend grabbed your wrist. He pulled you into the empty elevator, all but hit the fourth floor button, and as soon as the doors shut, shoved you up against the wall. His tongue immediately found its way into your mouth, as you moaned in surprise. Kissing him could never get old, but the moment was cut short so soon. The door opened to the fourth floor, but this time you took the lead. You pulled his right arm with you out of the elevator, as you began a fast walk to your room. You turned right and headed to the end of the hall.  
Unbeknownst to you, while you'd be dragging Oikawa done the hallway, he'd been fishing the key out of his pocket. As soon as you got to the door, you were shoved against the door once again, and his mouth found yours again so fast. He inserted the card into the slot, and as soon as the beep sounded through the hallway, Oikawa swung open the door, and you all but fell backwards. You ran to the bed, your boyfriend trailing behind you. You climbed onto the bed and sat on your knees facing your boyfriend.  
“Darling your shoes-”  
“The sheets will get dirty anyway,” you replied sharply, before your mouths was on his again.  
His right hand rested on the back on the back of your head, and his tongue was in your mouth. You moaned into the kiss, as you slid your tongues against each other. He groaned against you, and pulled away. Spit hung in between you two, as he moved his mouth to your neck. He began sucking against your column. You moaned out, your core was beginning to heat. The images of Oikawa smirking were playing in your head, and you wanted nothing more for to see that face again as he was looking down on you.  
A small sting shot through your neck and you moaned out, “Toru, wait.”  
“What is it princess?” He asked, but before you could respond, he sighed as he whispered, “Oh look at that pretty mark on your neck. So beautiful.”  
“Toru, please.”  
“What do you want darling. You know I can't give my little princess anything until I know what it is. What my little princess wants. What my little goddess needs,” he muttered the last bit in between of pressing kisses into different parts of your neck, over more marks that he’d made.  
He continued making bruises blossom on your skin. You felt so warm, and you needed etching more than just that. You needed him to pay attention to other parts of your body, but he only wanted to kiss your neck.  
But you suddenly remembered something.  
Mirrors. He wanted to fuck me in front of a mirror.  
“Toru,” you sighed out, “please, I need to tell you something.”  
He hummed against your neck as you continued, “The mirrors. We need to go to a mirror.”  
He paused. You felt him huff against your neck as he pulled away. He had a small smile on his face and narrowed eyebrows.  
“Mirrors huh? Naughty. Little. Princess.” He pressed a kiss in between each word, as he scooped you up in his arms. He dropped you on the floor in front of the closet door.  
The hotel room you'd booked had a sliding door with mirrors on them. He pulled you onto his lap, and you felt it. His length was hard, and was very apparent, as your ass pressed against his dick.  
“Toru, you're so hard,” you stared as he started sucking on the back of your neck.  
“Yeah? Can you feel it rubbing against your ass?” He said slapping the side of your left cheek.  
You lifted your right hand and pulled his head closer to you as you moaned out. “Toru, please.”  
“What do you need?”  
“Take my clothes off.”  
He chuckled, sending shivers up your side, “Really? Are you sure you wouldn’t rather me just do this?”  
You gasped as his hand was slipped up inside your shirt. Your head fell back as he started massaging your breasts through your bra. He brought his hand to your back, and unhooked your bra. You felt it fall into your lap, as Oikawa moved his hand back to your chest, as he starts tweaking your nipples. He continued placing marks on the back of your neck as he continued pulling and toying with your nipple. He groped and pushed and touched them in every way you could imagine.  
“You like this don't you. You can keep your shirt on can't you?”  
You nodded.  
“Well too bad. Your gonna watch yourself come apart, and I mean every. Single. Part. Of. You.”  
Your shirt was gone as soon as your eyes shot back to the mirror in front of you. There you were, only stuck in your pants and panties.  
“Look at your pretty little body,” Oikawa groaned. “These pretty little tits. These pretty little nubs. My pretty little princess.”  
“Toru, your shirt,” you gasped out, grinding back onto his tent.  
He groaned out and removed his hands from your body, pulling his shirt off. You turned around, and readjusted your legs. You continued grinding against Oikawa, moaning into his mouth. The two of you continuing making sounds of pleasure. Oikawa started grinding up into your hips. Your lips and tongues attacked one another desperate for more of each other body's.  
Oikawa snapped your pants band and growled out, “Take these off.”  
You stood up quickly and started to pull them down. Before you stepped out of them though, Oikawa yanked down your panties.  
“Oh poor baby. These are so soaked,” he started pressing kisses to your clit, as you threw your head back. “My princess was so horny, wasn’t she? She was so desperate for me, and my cock wasn’t she?”  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes yes,” you cried out.  
Oikawa pulled you so that you were facing the mirror. He looked up at you and with hooded eyes, and muttered barely loud enough for you to hear it, “Watch yourself come undone.”  
Oikawa ran his tongue up and down your slit. You felt your hole soak, as you squealed out.  
“Toru! Oh my god,” you cried.  
He didn't let up though, devouring your pussy's juices with so much passion. You stared at you face, watching it contort as your mouth hung open. His mouth worked wonders on your body. You couldn't believe it. Even from way back when he'd first had sex with you, he somehow already knew everything that would make your body twist and turn. Exactly how to make your moans rise in pitch in the matter of seconds. You'd only lasted a minute while he as eating you out that night. Not your proudest moment, but since, you'd built up you ability to last longer.   
Oikawa continued working wonders on your body with his mouth. Your sounds were urging Oikawa on. He loved your cunt. It's juices were so sweet. And it was so easy to get. Rile you up just a little, and your hole would become soaked. It was amazing. He could never stop eating it once he started. His dick was becoming harder and harder, and his pants were becoming tighter. He needed to be inside of you. He needed to claim your hole again. It was always so tight. So perfect for him to use to just fuck into oblivion. And judging by the way you were becoming louder at that moment, you were about to cum in three, two, one...  
You let out a scream as you came. Everything was on fire, and your head shot back in pleasure. But before you could really process the feeling of your climax running through every single nerve in you body, your thoughts were cut through with the voice of Oikawa as he asked, “Why aren’t you watching yourself cum? I told you to watch.”  
“I'm sorry, Toru, I-”  
“NO, now I don’t know if I should fuck you now. Push my fingers inside of you, or my cock. You wanted my cock didn't you? Do you think you deserve it?” He asked, tauntingly.  
You nodded, a babbling mess as you let out an incoherent beg of, “Yes Toru. Yes, I need your fingers, I need your cock. Your thick, huge dick. Please, I promise I’ll watch the next one, I promise I’ll watch the next time I cum, just please.”  
“What makes you think that you deserve to cum hm? What makes you think I wanna shove my cock inside of you? My dick only belongs to good girls, who listen to their master. Are you a good girl?”  
“Yes, I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl. Please Toru, give me your dick.”  
Before you could even tell what happened, Oikawa lifted you up and tossed you on the bed. You could still see your reflection in the mirror when he did this, however your boyfriend's frame blocked your view of your reflection. His back faced you, as you watched him pull his pants down, bringing his boxers down with it. He turned around to face you. His lips still looked wet from eating you out just a moment ago. His face wore a dark look. He looked ready to devour you again. His face was pulled into a scowl. It was dangerous. It was hot.  
You were so ready for whatever came next.  
“Here's what’s gonna happen princess. I'm gonna stretch you out with my cock, and you're gonna watch yourself cum. If you don't, you're going to sleep right now, and I’m gonna go finish in the bathroom; I’ll jerk off to what this night could've been if you'd just listened to me. Ok?”  
“Ok.”  
Oikawa walked behind you and climbed onto the bed. He grabbed your hair, and pulled you back, so that you're thighs and calves were touching anymore. You were in the same position that you'd been in when your were in the floor. Oikawa started sucking on your neck again, as his hand grabbed onto your neck. You softly whimpered, and your boyfriend shushed you.  
“It's ok, my princess, just breathe.”  
He suddenly sheathed himself into you, and you cried out in pleasure. He was so big, so, so, so, big. You felt ready to cum at just the feeling of him inside of him. Oikawa started squeezing your neck as you continued moaning out Oikawa's name.  
He started moving, not even slowly. Pounding into you, he growled and groaned. It's something you loved about him, how vocal he was in bed. He would moan, groan, growl, and depending on who was on top that day, he would squeal, cry out, and scream as he came. He was no different now. The noises coming from his throat only aroused you more. Oikawa was still pounding into you, applying pressure to your neck slowly and was becoming so much. You tossed you neck back, but as soon as you did, Oikawa's hand tore away from your neck. You were startled, as you turned your head to try and look at him.  
“Remember what I said? You're gonna watch yourself cum, watch yourself fall apart. Otherwise, we're done for the night. You don't wanna be left unsatisfied do you?”  
“No, no, I don't keep fucking me Toru please. I need you, I need this, oh my god,” you squealed out as Oikawa continued moving.  
“You need me? You need this cock?”  
“Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes, yes!”  
Oikawa pushed your head forward, and your eyes landed in your reflection. Your mouth hung open, cries of pleasure coming out of it. Your eyes widened at the sight. Oikawa's left arm was wrapped around your middle, his right hand placed on you throat. His hips were snapping against yours, and his eyes were also trained on your reflections.  
“Look at yourself. You look so fucked out. So ready to just release your sweet sweet cum all over my length. You wanna do that don't you? Don't you?”  
Your brain couldn't function. It felt as if it was fried. Saying words was out of the question, so all you did was whisper and nod your head.  
“Yeah, oh yeah, I’m gonna fuck this hole until it can’t take anymore cum. Until you can feel every single drop just covering your walls with my semen. You take me so good,” he groaned into your ear. “Ooh, your clenching around me so good. So. Fucking. Tight. Oh baby, oh baby, you're gonna cum, cum around me, cum, ready? Ready?”  
When you didn’t respond, he removed his hand from your throat and slapped the side of your ass. He repeated, “Ready?”  
“Yes, yes Toru. I'm ready.”  
“Ok,” he growled. “Ok. Oh you’re still clenching around me. Oh my god, cum baby, just cream on my dick.”  
You'd never seen your face when you've climaxed before. You looked like you were about to start crying; your jaw just dropped. You'd seen your mouth stay open, but this. This was different. This naughty, this was lewd.  
You felt like a goddess.  
You went lax in Oikawa's arms as he continued fucking into you. “Did you see yourself. Did you see your face. Your fucking gorgeous face. I love seeing you cum, you look like a fucking queen every time. You are a queen, you're my royalty, oh fuck I’m gonna cum.”  
Oikawa immediately pulled out, and spun you around. You brought you arms up and wrapped them around the back of his neck, bringing him closer to you. Your mouths molded perfectly against one another. You pulled away after a moment, and shoved Oikawa onto his back. His hand rested on your hips, as you started straddling him. You lowered yourself onto his length and cried out. Your pussy was still recovering from the pounding from your boyfriend, but you didn’t care. You wanted, no, needed, more.  
You began moving your hips up and down, holding Oikawa's hand tightly.  
“You‘re so big. I'm so full Toru,” you mewled. Oikawa groaned beneath you as you continued, “I want you to fill me up. I want your cum dripping out of me. Please Toru, please fill me up. I need it. I need it.”  
Oikawa continued growling and moaning beneath you. Something that you knew would rile him up so much was praising him. Was inflating his ego by screaming about the way he filled you up so perfectly. It made him so much more determined to make you scream, which you were in no way, shape, or form complaining about.  
You felt his hips beginning to snap up into yours, as he started becoming louder. You could tell he was close. Oikawa had this habit when he would get close. At first, you'd thought it was a bit weird, but soon you realized you kinda liked it. His tongue would start moving a lot. He would start licking his lips, let his tongue hang out of his mouth, whatever. He would just not leave his tongue in his mouth. He'd begun licking his lips and sucking in breath through gritted teeth, as he continued moaning out how good it felt to be inside of you.  
Your hands; that were previously resting on his hands, moved away and gripped onto his pecs, looking for some sort of purchase. Oikawa was so large, as especially with gravity adding to the speed at which you could fuck yourself, the pleasure was becoming so much more intense.   
Oikawa loved it when you rode him. He loved the feeling of being able to hit such deep areas inside of you. It felt like heaven. You were his heaven. The ruler of his paradise. His goddess. He needed to cum for her. To please her. To make her his for the whatever time at this point. He would do it over and over again, as many times as you needed. He could do it. He had to. He could feel his tongue starting to roll out of his mouth, showing him that he was getting close.  
You could feel the pressure in your lower stomach. You were scratching Oikawa's chest now. Red lines painted his skin, as the two of your moans began rising in pitch. Began becoming sweet harmonies that Oikawa wanted to play in his ears on repeat.  
You began moving your hips faster, as did he, and eventually, everything became to much, and he burst. He cum shot up into you, and so suddenly as well. You could feel it painting your insides, and it was magical. You felt so high, as you continued to fuck yourself, desperate for your own release too. And then, yours too came. Oikawa felt it coat his dick. It felt like honey, oozing over everything. It came slowly, and it covered every cm on Oikawa’s length. It felt ethereal. He wanted more, but judging from how you just fell over onto his chest, he doubted you could honestly take anything more out of him, nor did you have anything left to offer for the night.  
He lifted you off of his softening cock, and softly rested you to his side. He got up and walked to the bathroom with shaking legs. He managed to get a towel, dampen it with some water from the sink, and walked back outside, to where you were resting, eyes screwed shut.  
“Princess,” he softly nudged, “are you ok?”  
“Yes.”  
“I need to clean you, can you open your legs for me?”  
“Do it for me, my body won't listen to my brain right now.”  
Oikawa scoffed and spread your legs with his hand. Your cum mixed together was oozing out of your pussy, and it made Oikawa grow hard at the sight, but the feeling was cut off quickly by your voice from somewhere above him going, “You better not try and shove your cock inside me again.”  
“I won't, I won’t, calm down.”  
You giggled softly, as Oikawa licked some of it away making you gasp. You felt the towel against your skin, which made you tense and try to close your legs, however, hushing from your boyfriend made you leave them open. After he'd cleaned everything up, he tossed the towel to some random corner of the room, having it join the your dirty clothes laying on the floor.  
Oikawa laid down next to you, as you turned to your side. You nuzzled into his bare chest, feeling his heartbeat pounding softly inside of him. You knew your presence would make stuff like this happen, but honestly it kinda amused you just how much power you held over your lover.  
Oikawa began tracing small circles with his fingers on your back, and right as he looked up, he caught the reflection of the two of you in the mirror.


End file.
